


I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart)

by MegaWallflower



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Konoha Shinden, M/M, Piggyback Rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: While they’re traveling to the next hot spring, Tatsumi’s sandal breaks. Mirai helps her out, and Kakashi and Guy can’t help but get nostalgic at the sight of Mirai giving Tatsumi a piggyback ride.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Sarutobi Mirai/Tatsumi (Naruto)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart)

“—Ah!” A quiet stagger and a loud thump.

Mirai looked up from her map and turned her attention behind her. “What was that?”

Kakashi and Guy skidded to a halt and exchanged a confused glance, then looked back towards the newest addition to their group.

Mirai’s line of sight followed theirs, concern darkening her features. There, Tatsumi was wincing and leaning against the nearest tree for support, bent over to rub her foot. “Ow, ow, ow…”

“—Tatsumi!” She shoved her map back into her bag and ran to Tatsumi’s side. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“Ah… I’m sorry! It’s nothing serious!” Tatsumi frowned and slipped one of her shoes off. Its sole hung off limply from the frayed, torn fabric at its side. “It’s just that my shoe broke, and I didn’t bring a backup pair with me…” Her already soft voice petered out, as if she was ashamed at how little her problem seemed in retrospect.

What Tatsumi's quiet voice lacked, Guy's boomed voice easily made up for. “What, is that all?” He grinned and held up a thumb, the picture of determination and positivity. Kakashi's eyes squinted in a smile. “Hand it over, I can fix that up, good as new, in no time!”

“Really? Thank you, Guy-san!” Mirai beamed. “Isn’t that great, Tatsumi?”

Tatsumi offered a half-hearted nod and handed her broken sandal to Mirai, who tossed it over for Guy to catch. Guy dug in his backpack, presumably for whatever supplies he planned to use to fix it.

As they waited on him to get to work, Tatsumi’s frown deepened. “I'm sorry. I really didn’t want everyone to have to stop just because of me…”

“Maa…” Kakashi gave a casual shrug and leaned against Guy’s handlebars lazily. “You don’t have to worry so much. We can afford to take a break. And it won’t take long. Guy’s been doing crafts like this since he was a kid. He’s pretty fast.”

“You’re damn right, I am!” Guy turned around to aim his thumbs-up at Kakashi. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Rival! Your belief in me makes me work even faster!”

Kakashi sighed out a chuckle and rolled his eyes. “Then move your hands, not your mouth.”

Tatsumi was far less enthusiastic. She sunk against with the tree with a pitiful sigh. “Yes, sir. Thank you. I’m sorry.”

Mirai’s smile fell to a sympathetic frown, and Kakashi turned his gaze toward her. “…Well, Mirai’s our bodyguard and our navigator, so I’ll leave it up to her.”

“Huh? You’re leaving what up to me?”

Kakashi hooked a thumb in Guy’s direction. “It’s not like Guy has to stand still to fix it. We can still keep moving if you’re worried about time. It’s your decision.”

Tatsumi perked up at that, head rising and eyes brightening. She looked more like her usual self, enough to allow Mirai to relax. “I really don’t want to slow us down, Mirai. Can we keep moving?” She was so sincere, she was practically begging. It didn't take much convincing for Mirai to feel bad for her.

Mirai cleared her throat and straightened back up. “I agree with Tatsumi. We should keep moving. It’ll be a lot of hassle if we try to keep traveling after it gets dark. We’re already off schedule.”

Tatsumi’s smile returned. She hopped away from the tree, trying clumsily to balance on one leg. “Then I’ll just—” Tatsumi paused when she saw Mirai crouch down in front of her, holding her hands out behind her expectantly.

“I’ll carry you,” Mirai said, gesturing for Tatsumi to get on her back. To her surprise, Tatsumi complied without complaint or hesitation, climbing on Mirai’s back, wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s shoulders, and resting her head against her shoulder.

Mirai stood up carefully, her arms locked underneath Tatsumi’s knees to steady her. She started down the path, bouncing on her heels a bit to compensate for the additional weight, and after a few seconds, Kakashi started walking again, pushing Guy right behind them. “See? We’re moving just as fast as before!” Mirai said.

“I’m not heavy?” Tatsumi shyly squeaked from her position on her back, her head resting right up against Mirai’s with her chin on her shoulder. Mirai could feel the tickle of a few stray strands of hair that fell over her shoulder, and she could smell Tatsumi’s faint scent of sea salt and vanilla.

“Not at all. I’ve toted around grown men before. You’re actually really light, Tatsumi!”

“Wow, really? You’re amazing, Mirai…” Tatsumi giggled as Mirai hitched her up higher on her back for the umpteenth time, shifting her hands to get a more stable grip on Tatsumi’s thighs as Tatsumi swung her legs back and forth in a carefree, playful manner. “This is actually kind of fun!”

Mirai had to stop walking every so often to hitch Tatsumi up into a more secure position on her back, since Tatsumi didn’t have a very strong grip and the ground they were walking over was rocky and unsteady, so she kept sliding dangerously low. In a small attempt to compensate for that, Tatsumi’s previously dangling legs wrapped tightly around Mirai’s waist and she pressed herself into Mirai’s back. “You’re so nice, Mirai. I can really count on you. Why are you doing so much for a stranger?”

“We’re not strangers. We’re friends.” Mirai grinned. “And I already said that you’re my responsibility, remember? I’m really happy someone my age joined the group! This trip is so much better now that you’re here with me. So, you’re not a stranger, and you’re definitely not a burden. Understand?”

Tatsumi nuzzled into Mirai’s neck and said a quiet “thank you,” her words fading into barely coherent mumbles. It was hard not to notice how much softer a civilian like Tatsumi was than Mirai. The feeling of Tatsumi’s warm breath and the calm thump of her heartbeat against Mirai’s back was strangely soothing.

Tatsumi hummed quietly, picking her head back up to rest against Mirai’s again. After another moment of silence and a few more meters, Tatsumi tightened her arms around Mirai and turned her head to place a soft kiss on her cheek, completely catching her off guard.

Mirai almost stumbled. “What was that?”

“An expression of my gratitude,” Tatsumi just smiled, and Mirai’s ears turned a bright shade of red again.

Kakashi trailed a short distance behind them, pushing Guy along while. “Those two are getting along so well. It almost feels like we’re intruding by being here. I guess that’s how she felt following us around, huh, Guy?”

“Hah! Really? Do you think they’re rivals in the making, too?”

“No, that’s not what I meant. I don’t think a civilian and a chunin can be rivals, anyway.”

“But Tatsumi seems like the determined, hard-working type! Even with odds against her, I bet she could do it!”

Kakashi laughed and shook his head. “You have a skewed idea of rivalry, but… Maybe you’re onto something. Tatsumi does remind me of you, a little.”

Guy fiddled with the white material of the sandals with his eyes cast downward. “Watching them really brings back memories. I used to give you piggybacks, just like that! I still would, if I were twenty years younger…” he sighed.

Kakashi’s hands tightened on the handles of his wheelchair in concern, but when he gave Guy a closer look, there was a gentle smile on his face. Kakashi could see the way Guy’s eyes were softened in fondness. But Kakashi could read Guy well, well enough to see the hint of nostalgia and sadness behind that smile.

“Are you feeling okay, Guy?” Kakashi asked, even though he knew the answer. They voiced everything between them. The things they meant or didn’t mean, the things they already knew or didn’t know. It all came to light, no matter what, eventually.

Guy’s smile only twitched slightly, but his hands didn’t falter as he kept working. He applied enough even, strong pressure to make sure the glue properly reattached. “I’m happy for them.” One of his classic, upbeat non-answers. “And look, I’m done already! Was I as fast as you thought I’d be, Rival?”

“Hm. A little slower than I thought. You’re getting old,” Kakashi teased. Ignoring Guy’s heated “What’d you say?!” of a response, he called out, “Tatsumi, the shoe’s fixed!”

“Huh? Ah…” she almost sounded disappointed as Mirai bent her knees and let Tatsumi dismount, but her mood lifted again as soon as Mirai personally fetched the shoe and knelt down to slip it onto Tatsumi for her.

“Wow! It really is good as new!” Tatsumi tapped it against the ground experimentally. “Ninjas really are skilled…! Thank you, Mirai!”

“Me?” Mirai shook her head and waved her arms sheepishly. “I didn’t really do anything myself.”

Kakashi just smiled as the girls lapsed into comfortable conversation and compliments again. He let go of Guy’s chair and casually walked to stand in front of him, instead. “You made them so happy, Guy. Even though you’re so old and slow now,” Kakashi teased again.

Guy didn’t get a chance to say anything in response that time, because before he could come up with some harmlessly biting comment, Kakashi was dropping both his and Guy’s bags on the ground and lunging forward, arms outstretched.

Guy reacted almost instantly, anticipating a hug and being totally blindsided when Kakashi’s arms came lower than he expected, one just above his hips and one at his thighs, and swung him out of his chair.

It was ridiculous. Guy’s breath escaped him completely as Kakashi swept him into a very temporary bridal carry, then, “Grab on tight when you come down.”

It took Guy a second to realize what Kakashi was suggesting, and by then, Guy had already been tossed high into the air. Guy gasped, and in a shocked but amused tone, he whined, “What?! Kakashi!”

When he fell back down, Kakashi caught Guy on his back, placing his hands firmly on Guy’s thighs. “Are you holding on?”

“Kakashi, this isn’t—”

Guy readjusted himself while Kakashi suddenly spun him around to cut him off. “Are you holding on tight?” His tone was playful as he glanced sideways at Guy, grinning at the little pout that he gave him.

Obediently, Guy’s arms wrapped around his neck, and Kakashi leaned back into his touch. Guy was warm as he drew around Kakashi, leaning into Kakashi’s shoulder and smiling into the crook of his neck. His arms hung loosely around Kakashi’s neck, not enough to be constricting but enough that Kakashi felt a rush of warmth from the embrace regardless.

For years, Kakashi had been aching to carry this weight.

He wasn’t that heavy, really. He wasn’t exactly light, either. He was exceptionally solid for someone his size, tall and well-built with good amount of muscle from years of training. But Kakashi had trained for all those years, too. He could handle Guy’s weight with no problems at all.

Kakashi tested his balance, moving foot to foot, slowly confirming that it was fine. They still fit together; the feeling of Guy resting on his back was still familiar.

“You sure seem happy about this,” Guy murmured. He kept his voice low, since he was speaking close to Kakashi’s ear, but the deep cadence still made Kakashi’s breath catch a little.

For once, Kakashi couldn’t find a reason to lie. “I am.”

Guy laughed, more of a warm huff of air against Kakashi's nape than any sound. Kakashi’s smile stretched just a bit wider and his chest felt just a bit lighter. “You should’ve told me you were so eager to carry me everywhere, Kakashi! All that energy I’ve been wasting!”

Most people couldn’t tell, but Guy had always been the type to hold back his emotions or thoughts. So was Kakashi, but again, he couldn’t find a reason to lie about this. There was something about this moment, striking in how ordinary it was, that made his filter fall away completely. “You know that I’d carry you anywhere, Guy.”

Kakashi could hear how Guy’s mouth snapped shut, the click of his teeth colliding in a way that must hurt resounding in the silence of the afternoon. “Even if I—” and Guy grimaced, “—can’t carry you _literally_ like this anymore… I’m always here for you, too. I’m always going to be here.”

“I know.” Once he had Guy stably in place, he bent his knees into a starting position. “But it’s my turn now.”

He felt Guy mumble something against his shoulder. Kakashi would ask him about it later.

For now, he took off sprinting at inhuman speed with Guy in tow.

“—Hey! Wait!” Mirai grabbed the two backpacks off the ground and tossed them into the empty seat of Gai’s wheelchair, then pushed it in front of her while she raced after the two jonin, with Tatsumi right behind. “Hold on, you two! Wait for us!”


End file.
